Betrayal
by x-etoile-noire-x
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Set in their Seventh year, just after the final war. The Golden Trio survive, but their friendship is being put through an even greater test. R
1. The Beginning

_This is my frist fainfic hope you like it. _

_Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns the Harry Potter world. I'm just writing about it. _

_Please review thank you xx_

Even in the world of magic nothing is as it seems.

The door to the Room of Requirements creaked open.

"Hermione is that you?

"Yeah, why are you in the dark?"

"We need to talk… about us?"

"What…do you think people know?"

"No, look it's not that…it's just well…umm…I don't think its working."

She looked shocked but what else could I say. It's true. Everything we did was so boring and predictable. It wasn't like when we first got together. The whole thing was different, new and exciting.

"It's nothing to do with you it's just I like someone else. And well, it's not like this is a proper relationship."

"How can you say that?"

"All this sneaking around, going behind Ron's back. It was just some fun, which went too far. You're my friend and that's it. I still like Ginny. I'm sorry."

Harry had no idea what else to say. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't lie to Ginny either. He had been considering getting back together with her for some time now. It was the best for everyone. At least he didn't have to lie to Ron anymore. If he found out, he would never have been able to forgive Harry. He had taken the only thing that Ron could say was his. He knew it, and yet, for all those months he could never stop himself.

She didn't want him to see her crying, but she just couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. It made no difference however. He just turned around and walked away, without a second glance at her. He didn't even notice she was crying. Harry didn't want to know anyway. He had hurt her too much already; too many mistakes had been made. The door slammed loudly leaving Hermione in the empty room, the darkness taking over it again.

Why had she been so foolish? Why would anyone like Harry Potter love her? She always ended up with second best. Ron. It's not that she didn't care about Ron. When they first got together at the start of their seventh year, everyone thought they made the perfect couple. Everything was perfect; they were truly besotted with each other, having been secretly so for several years before. Hermione had loved every moment she spent with Ron. Yet, it lacked something. Something she found Harry was able to help her with.

Hermione wiped her eyes dry. She didn't want to give Harry the satisfaction of knowing how much he had hurt her. Nor did she want to get the constant pestering from Ron, about why she was so upset in the first place. Slowly Hermione made her way back to the Common Room, hoping that it was late enough for Ron and Harry not to be there.

Harry sat in the corner of the common room staring deep into the fire. Ron had been watching him for a while, wondering what Harry was thinking about, and what had got him so quiet. Ron, having finally deciding he should talk to Harry, went and sat in the chair next to Harry. Harry turned his head so he would not have to look at Ron; the guilt of the past couple of months creeping up on him.

"You okay Harry?" Ron didn't understand why Harry wasn't looking at him. He was sure he hadn't done anything to upset him.

"Umm, yeah I'm fine…Ron. Don't worry about it mate. Honest. I just need to be alone." This didn't really help to reassure Ron. He knew something was bothering Harry, and for the first time, he didn't want to talk about it.

"Is it about Ginny?" Harry didn't really know what to say to this. It was kind of about Ginny, but not directly. It wasn't like he was cheating on Ginny with Hermione. Harry turned to look at Ron for the first time and shook his head slowly. Then looked away again. He could see the concern in Ron's face. He was such a good friend. He on the other had been a terrible friend.

Ron was now becoming worried.

"I haven't done anything have I?" All Ron's questions were starting to annoy Harry. He wanted to scream the truth. He so badly wanted to. Something inside of him kept making his moth go dry. He knew about how much it would kill Ron, but wouldn't it be better to tell him, at the risk of their friendship.

"Ron, just forget about it. I'm going to bed." Harry didn't want to be with Ron. He knew it wasn't Ron's fault. For all those months he couldn't help himself. He had betrayed Ron. Nothing was going to be the same again. Harry just left Ron, sitting there, completely bemused by what had just happened. He walked to the dormitories, alone, without a second glance back. Ron just sat and resumed staring at Harry.

Hermione entered the Griffindor, common room hoping to find it empty. Ron was sitting in the corner, staring at the staircase to the dorms. Hermione tried to walk across quietly so Ron wouldn't see her.

Ron suddenly jumped at the sound of the common room entrance closing. He turned to see who had just come in. It was Hermione. He thought she had already gone to bed. She must have been doing some late night studying in the library.

"Hermione." Ron called, as she walked towards the staircase to the dorms.

Hermione just continued to walk. She didn't want to talk to Ron.

Ron was confused as to why Hermione was ignoring him. Maybe she didn't hear him.

"Hermione." He tried calling her name louder this time. She just continued to walk on by. Yet, that time she turned around to look at him. Her eyes were red. She had clearly been crying, but why? His best friend and girlfriend were being distant and he had no idea why. There was clearly something wrong, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.


	2. Lies

Ron hardly slept last night, hoping that Harry might say something in his sleep. As well as mulling things over. So far he couldn't work things out. Ron was still asleep seeing as it was still early. He thought it would be better to just leave him there. He would probably still be in a foul mood since yesterday. Quietly Ron got dressed and left the dorm, hoping to find Hermione.

Harry lay still waiting for Ron to leave. He still couldn't face talking to him, and obviously Ron was still upset about how snappy Harry had been. Yet, Harry knew he couldn't avoid Ron forever. He couldn't sleep. Always thinking about what he had done. Maybe he should tell Ginny? Would she be able to help him? At least he won't be lying to her. Hermione might have told her anyway.

Hermione had had a bad night. All she could see was Harry's face. Things had finished so quickly. They were never supposed to happen. She couldn't really blame Harry for ending things. His friendship with Ron was important to him, and she knew he still really liked Ginny. Yet it still hurt, and even now she was fighting to hide away the tears. If only she could tell Ginny, then things might seem clearer. It was Saturday, so Hermione curled back up into bed and tried to get some sleep.

Ron had finally made his way down to the common room to find it empty. Hermione never slept in late, and could be found working in the common room from the early hours. Either she was seriously ill; from all the crying it looked like she had done. Or whatever happened last night, between her and whoever must have seriously upset her. That still begged the question about what had upset her. Ron decided the best thing to do is to go and take a shower. He won't be able to solve anything until he talked to them, and anyway the bathroom would be emptier now.

After twisting and turning for some time now, Harry decided that he would not be able to get any sleep. The sun had already risen and the room had become brightly lit, adding to Harry's discomfort. Despite his lack of sleep Harry had now become determined to tell Ginny what had happened between him and Hermione. This however would be done after a shower, seeing as it was too early in the morning to be disturbing her.

Ron had just finished what had been, considering the circumstances, a thoroughly enjoyable shower. He found that he was able to think more clearly, deciding that Hermione was definitely the best person to talk to first.

The door to the bathroom creaked open and the shadowy outline of the figure standing at the door was starting to take its full form. It was Harry. Ron had no idea what to say. The awkward silence between them was growing unbearable.

"Hi Harry." Ron was trying to sound cheerful, to show he had forgiven Harry about last night. Harry didn't want Ron to be cheerful, nor did he want to talk to him. But he couldn't see what other choice he had. The guilt had taken over him too much. Harry knew therefore that it was going to have to be brief. He didn't want to ruin Ron and Hermione's relationship even more.

"Err, hi Ron." There was an obvious lack of enthusiasm in his voice.

"You okay?" Ron decided to see if Harry would talk to him now.

"Not really Ron." Harry became angry at himself for saying that. He knew now that Ron would become more suspicious.

"Why? You still upset about what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?" Ron was hopeful about this. Maybe he would be able to find out what happened sooner.

"Nah, its okay mate, I'll be fine." Ron didn't seem convinced.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine Ron, honest."

"Then do you know why Hermione came back to the common room upset?" Until this moment Harry had been looking at the floor, and the bathroom, never at Ron. For the first time he looked at Ron. He was seriously worried about them. Harry knew the cause of Hermione's unhappiness, and yet could not accept it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, her eyes were red, and you could still see tears rolling down her face."

"Did she tell you what was wrong?" Harry hoped Hermione hasn't told Ron. She can't have Ron wouldn't have been so nice to Harry.

"Nope, I was hoping you could tell me. You both seemed distant. I thought maybe it was the same thing."

Harry had to think quickly. He never really wanted Ron to find out, not like this anyway. He had to get him off the trail.

"I don't know. I didn't see Hermione all night. Why would I have upset her anyway?" Harry's voice sounded panicky. Ron could obviously tell. Why was Harry lying? Something was going on between Harry and Hermione, why else would he lie. That's if he lied in the first place.

"Harry, you know we're best mates right, and you don't have to lie to me?"

Harry was getting angry again.

"I didn't lie."

"If you say so." Harry hadn't convinced him. He was going to find out the truth, whether they tell him or not. He's not stupid, whereas Harry was. "I'll leave you to shower in peace."

Ron left the room, angry that Harry felt that he had to lie to him. Back inside the common room, Ron saw Hermione sitting in her favourite chair by the fire, all alone. This time she had better talk to him.

"Hi babes." Ron was forcing himself to sound cheerful.

Even now that sounded strange coming from Ron's mouth. That's what Harry called her. Why did everything remind her of Harry?

"Hi Ron."

"You feeling any better?" This dazed Hermione. Had he noticed that she had been crying? He really cared about how she felt, unlike Harry. What is she thinking, comparing them.

"Yeah, better thanks." To try and smooth things over she gave Ron a gentle kiss on the cheek. Even that felt uncomfortable to Hermione. Being around Ron was making her feel uncomfortable.

"What's was wrong?"

Hermione had to think quickly.

"Well, I was stuck in the library trying to do some homework. When Professor Snape found me and said that I had failed last weeks test."

Immediately Ron felt a shiver up his spine. He couldn't understand why everyone was lying to him. He wasn't sure if they were lying. Yet what they were saying sounded so far from the truth.

Hermione knew she had just lied to Ron. It was the first thing that came to mind. That same line revolving in her mind, it sounded more farfetched each time. Ron would find out the truth later on. Or maybe she did fail. Her grade had been slipping lately, because she spent so much time with Harry.

"He was probably lying, Hermione. Don't worry about it. Anyway, even if you did, it as only one test." Even as he was saying it Ron didn't sound convinced. He felt he couldn't speak his mind. He needed to know what was going on. If not he could end up losing not only his best friend, but girlfriend as well.

Ron leant closer towards Hermione, with his arms still around her.

"I love you Hermione. I always will, no matter what." Ron hoped that this would help her to open up. Their relationship had been becoming distant over the past months and Ron decided that it was high time he sorted things out.

Hermione had said those magic words to Ron before. Her and Harry never spoke quite so much. Hermione knew that Ron was just trying to assure her that their relationship wouldn't be affected. She knew in her heart that even though she needed someone's love, she could not say it back at this moment. And if Ron ever found out her little secret, then he would most certainly not feel the same.


	3. The Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter world.

A/N: Please review. I need to know if it's okay. Constuctive criticism accepted.

Harry walked into the Great Hall. As usual it was bustling with people, the sound of happy people chattering, knives and forks clattering, people enjoying their weekend. Harry didn't feel like any of these people. He just felt like screaming, sitting in a corner and crying, (so much for the manly persona.) He grabbed a slice of toast and went to find Ginny, who was sitting with a group of Sixth years.

"Morning Ginny."

"Hi Harry."

"Err… Ginny, could we go for a walk, I need to talk to you about something?"

Ginny looked over at her fellow Sixth years, with a confused expression. They just shrugged back. Ginny had no idea whether this was going to be bad news. Maybe Harry had changed his mind about getting back together with her.

"Yeah, sure Harry." Ginny had to force herself to not sound upset. She didn't really know why he wanted to talk to her, so there was nothing to get upset about, yet.

Harry and Ginny walked silently out of the Great hall and outside into the bright morning sun. Ginny had no idea why Harry was being so quiet. He obviously wanted to say it in private. Ginny loved being around Harry, he was always so warm loving. Today however he was as cold as a block of ice. Ginny tried talking hold of Harry's hand to calm him down. He was shaking.

Harry found her touch soothing, loving. When he was with her all his problems just seemed to vanish. Today was however an exception. Nevertheless Ginny had succeeded in soothing Harry. He loved that way she knew how he was feeling even without words. Eventually they reached a place Harry knew they wouldn't be over heard.

"Umm Ginny, there's no easy way to say this." Harry paused for a moment, there was no easy way. And he still didn't know how he was going to do it.

"What's wrong Harry." She was right, Ginny could feel it. He was going to break up with her, again.

"Well, you know Ron's going out with Hermione…" Ginny looked up at Harry. He called her out here to talk about Ron and Hermione?

"Umm yeah."

"Well, I was kind of secretly seeing Hermione for some months." A look of horror entered Ginny's face. Did he use the past tense? Ginny seriously hoped so.

"When did it end?"

"Last night." Ginny just stared at Harry. This could not be happening. He was still seeing her when he asked her out.

"Why?"

"Because, well, I realised I liked you still."

"What about Ron? How long had it been going on? Why did it start? You didn't sleep with her did you? Did you even care what it would do to Ron?" Ginny was angry. Why had Harry been so stupid? If he could do that to his best friend, would he ever cheat on her?

"Ron didn't know…it started about four months ago." Harry looked at the floor. "It started because…well I don't really know. She was comforting. Things just went too far, and after a while we just couldn't stop." Harry was now truly ashamed of himself. He realised now, he may have ruined his chances with Ginny. Why did he have to be such an idiot.

"Does that mean you slept with her?" Harry nodded. He couldn't talk anymore. Ginny was upset. She forced herself not to cry. Harry hated what he had done to all the people he cared about, now he had no idea how to put things right.

"And Ron?" She sounded furious.

"I don't know, I didn't think. I hate myself for it. I want to tell Ron, but he's going to hate me. And I deserve it. I know. He can't hate me anymore than I hate myself right now"

"Oh Harry." Ginny had started to calm down. At least Harry felt sorry for what he had done.

Harry didn't know what had come over him; he just collapsed into Ginny and burst out crying. He hoped that no one was watching.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Talk to Ron, you have to Harry."

"Did Hermione every try to stop things?" Harry shook his head. That didn't sound like Hermione.

"She started it." Harry wouldn't lie to her. He told her first. So, why did that not sound like Hermione?

"I'll go and talk to Hermione. Some girls said she looked a bit upset yesterday, now I know why."

Harry was glad he had Ginny, she was so understanding about everything.

"Just promise me something Harry?"

"Anything?"

"Don't you dare ever cheat on me."

"I promise."


	4. Dark Magic

Disclaimer: We all know it

A/N: Please Review thanks

Hermione was still shaken up, and felt like she could collapse into another fit of tears again. This was something which she was determined not to do inform of Ron. He had given up questioning her, and was not troubled by the fact that she had failed to say I love you back. On the contrary, Ron appeared to be happier, talking merrily about quidditch. Hermione wasn't really paying much attention to what he was saying. She was just watching him. She couldn't quite work out her feelings for him.

Ron had noticed that Hermione was staring at him. With an expression he hadn't seen for quite some time. Not since they first started going out. Ron stopped talking, and started to gaze into Hermione's brown eyes. He doubted that she had even noticed that he had stopped talking. She was beautiful, even if no one else could see that. Even now Ron wondered why someone like Hermione would even want to be with him.

Hermione stared loving into Ron's eyes. She couldn't break his heart. It would destroy him. Yet, the deed was done, the clogs in motion. All the deeds of her illusive past would soon come to full view. Hermione had found herself having a change of heart. She cared for Ron too much, love him even. She scrambled out of her chair, and Ron's arms, hurrying to her dorm. Once there she scribbled a quick note.

_I want out. I can't do this any more._

She folded it neatly, and left the dorm as quickly as she had entered. She knew she couldn't send it by owl post. It was too risky. She would have to leave it where she found her notes, the head common room.

Ron was confused. Why had Hermione just run off like that? Ron knew that he should have followed her, but he didn't have half the heart. He loved Hermione, and with that comes trust. He needed her trust. Ron just sat there, awaiting Hermione's return.

Hermione wasn't really paying any attention to what she was doing. She just let her mind wander. This she later realised was not a good idea. As she had managed to walk straight into someone who appeared to be moving to quickly to pay attention either. She had fallen onto the floor, when a large had helped her up. She looked up to see two green eyes staring back at her.

"Oh Hermione. I'm sorry. You okay?" Harry didn't want to sound nervous. Yet he couldn't help himself. Being around Hermione was just strange.

"It's okay."

"Umm, Hermione, can I talk to you. Alone." Hermione nodded, knowing instinctively what it was about.

In silence they walked down the corridors, until they found an empty classroom, their silence becoming unbearable.

"Hermione, I told Ginny. She says I should tell Ron." Hermione just looked at Harry, with a face of disbelief.

"I was hoping we could do it together." From the way Hermione was looking at him. Harry knew he had got it wrong.

"Why do we have to tell Ron?"

"Because, I feel like shit."

"Yeah, well how do you think I feel?" Hermione was frustrated. All her pentad up anger was going to be let loose, and Harry was its victim.

"It's not been a walk in the park for me either."

"I never said it was. But, it's better if it's out in the open."

"No Harry. It's not. Can't you see? What we did was wrong, but it's in the past now. We'll just have to live with it in silence."

"Hermione, Ron deserves the truth. It was a mistake, and we know it now. We still have to face the consequences. Together."

"No Harry we don't. I forbid you from telling Ron. I swear if you do we won't be friends anymore. Harry, I mean it."

"Friends, we're hardly friends at the moment."

"Fine. Go and run of to Ginny. You should have spoken to me first."

"Fine. At least Ginny listens to me."

Harry stormed out the room. That didn't go very well. He had hoped Hermione would agree with him. She didn't care at all, about him or Ron, most importantly Ron. She can't keep this charade up forever. He'd find out eventually. These things always come out. Harry was certain that he had to tell Ron. At least he would know the truth from him, and not some random gossip.

Hermione sat alone in the classroom, tears falling down her cheek. She was once again alone, in the big wide world. She knew Harry was going to tell Ron. Everyone was going to know what a lying, cheating, slut she was. Harry would get through this unscathed. He always did. He was the boy who lived, the boy who saved the wizarding world. He was a hero. She was nobody, a clever witch who enticed the great Harry Potter, with her dark magic.


	5. Innocent Victim

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own the Harry Potter world

A/N The Next two chapter are quite short, but necessary for the story.

Harry walked into the Great Hall for the second time that day. Again he walked towards Ginny, pulling her apart from the crowd gathered around her.

"Hermione won't do it."

"Why?"

"Because she thinks it's in the past, pointless for Ron to know."

"What did you tell her?"

"I was going to tell him anyway."

"Good."

"She said we'd never be friends again if I do."

"The bitch."

"Aren't you friends with her?"

"Not anymore."

Harry felt a sudden urge. He went closer to Ginny and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for being there for me."

Hermione walked with Ron down to the Great Hall. She was going to show a united front. Harry wouldn't risk telling Ron in front everyone. Nor would he do it in front of her. She was going to smooth talk Ron. He'd never believe Harry. He'd think it was Harry's fault. He loved Hermione too much.

The Great Hall was busy as usual. People weren't going to notice them. Hermione looked around, anxious for no signs of Harry, or Ginny. To her dismay they were standing near Griffindor table talking. Hermione quickly grabbed Ron's hand. It was soft, and gentle. Nothing like Harry's, you could feel his warmth, his kindness, from the simplest of his touches.

Harry had finally removed his arms from around Ginny. She turned to go towards the entrance to the Great Hall, having a lot of homework left to do. Ron and Hermione, hand in hand were walking towards her and Harry. All the anger that she had felt towards Hermione came bubbling back. Hermione was smirking. Her grin looked sweet. Ginny knew otherwise. She had planned something. Ginny waited for them to come over. She didn't want to give Hermione the satisfaction of knowing how much this had got to her, yet.

Hermione and Ron stood in front of Ginny and Harry. The two couples stood in silence. Ginny was finding it especially difficult to contain her anger anymore. She lifted her hand, mustered all the strength she could, and slapped Hermione on the cheek. Ginny's handprint was red on Hermione's face. It looked painful. The noise it had made was so loud; the whole of the Great Hall fell silent. All eyes were on them. Ron glared at Ginny.

"What was that for?" He was confused. Hermione didn't deserve that. Ginny started to cool down. That had relieved some stress.

"Ask her?" Ginny threw a dirty look at Hermione.

"Hermione what's going on?"

"Nothing." Hermione retorted. She would not be beaten by Ginny. Too much was at stake.

"You lying bitch." Everyone in the Great Hall gasped.

Ron flared up with anger. Hermione had her innocent face on, looking as if she was about to cry.

"You apologise, or tell me what you're talking about."

"Like I said ask HER." Ginny pointed at Hermione.

"I didn't do anything, honest Ron." Hermione looked upset. Ron knew that this was going to set her off again.

"Tell him Hermione. Tell him the truth. Tell him what you and Harry have been getting up to." Ginny was practically screaming now. Harry stood silent. All eyes were looking at him. He knew that. He didn't want to accept it.

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione. He knew it. He knew there was something going on between Harry and Hermione, all those late night revision sessions, always pairing up with each other for projects. He wanted reassurance that Ginny was lying. This was something neither were able to give him. Hermione looked like she was going to cry, the innocent victim. Harry just looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry mate. I'm so sorry." Harry had said it. Harry had confirmed Ron's worst fears.

"Nothing is going on." His girlfriend was still resolute, however. Ron knew she was lying. He had had enough with her games. He turned around and ran out of the Great Hall, closely followed by Harry.

Now that Ron and Harry were gone Hermione was able to get her own back on Ginny. She slapped her. Harder than Ginny's slap, the red mark on her face, matching her hair. Tears were falling down Ginny's face. Hermione was wiping hers away. They both left the Great Hall walking off into separate directions. As they left the Great Hall erupted with people frantically chatting, coming up with their own conspiracies to what had happened to the seemingly happy friendship. By lunch time everyone in the castle would know what had happened in the Great Hall that morning.


	6. Honesty

Disclaimer: The normal stuff

A/N: Very short chapter. The next one should be up on monday at some time.

Harry had finally caught up with Ron in Griffindor Common room. Harry was happy to find it empty. Everyone was probably outside enjoying the sunshine. Something Harry wished he could be doing right now, with his two best friends.

"Ron."

"Harry, tell me the truth. Please?"

"Sit down." Ron obeyed, fearing what Harry was going to say.

"It started a couple of months ago. Hermione and I we're feeling a bit down. We we're doing that charms essay. We enjoyed each other's company and before you know it we we're kissing. Well, one thing led to another…" Harry paused. Ron had a look of disbelief, his two best friends, doing it, behind his back.

"At first we ignored the fact that it had happened. Yet we let it happen again. We let the heat of the moment get to us. That's all it was Ron, heat of the moment. No feelings. Before we knew it, it was becoming a regular thing. We would meet at various places around the castle, between lessons, lunch, late at night. It was becoming an addiction. Then all my old feelings for Ginny came back. I asked her out, and ended things with Hermione last night. That's why she was so upset."

Ron didn't want to be angry at Harry, but he had no idea how to react.

"You were screwing MY girlfriend behind MY back." Harry nodded apologetically.

"Harry you have everything, fame, money, girls left right and centre all wanting to be yours. If you wanted a fuck buddy why did you have to choose my girlfriend?" Harry knew Ron had every right to be angry, but he was not going to make this Harry's entire fault.

"Firstly Hermione came onto me. Secondly, I told you. Your not quite so perfect girlfriend still wanted to lie to you. When I saw your face yesterday, I realised what I had done. How much we had hurt you. You trusted us, and we threw it back in your face. For that, I am truly sorry Ron. You have to believe me."

Ron wouldn't let Harry come near him. He couldn't look at Harry. What he had done was wrong, just wrong.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"You had to know. I couldn't lie to you forever. I care about you."

"If you cared about me so much you would have never done it in the first place."

"I know. I'm sorry Ron. What can I do to make things better?"

"You could reverse time?"

"Sorry, we broke all the time turners at the ministry in our fifth year."

"Well nothing. I need to be alone Harry. Just go. Leave now."

Harry stood there transfixed to the spot. He knew he should do as Ron asked. He couldn't leave his friend. Ron wouldn't look at Harry. Although Harry knew he knew he was still there. Harry's body finally managed to do as Ron asked. With one last glance at his best friend Harry left and the portrait to Griffindor common room slammed shut. Ron was left alone, filled with the thoughts of everything that had happened. His whole world was crashing down around him, and he had no idea how to stop it.


	7. Begging

Disclaimer: The usual

A/N: Again a very short chapter here. I don't think they'll be any more long ones :(

Ron was pleased to know that the Common Room had remained empty. He sat, alone in its vast space staring into the fire. He found that everything in here reminded him of them. From the chairs he was sitting in, to the very smell of the room. Ron hated himself. He had been so stupid. Trust, he had always trusted them. They lied. They lied so much it hurt him too much. He was being too calm. He wanted to run around, bashing everything in his wake.

Ron hated the way he was feeling. The mixture of anger, hatred and sadness was unbearable. He wanted to forgive Hermione and Harry, he truly did. He knew Harry was truly sorry for what he had done. That doesn't however remove the fact that he had done. What was worse is that he only realised what he had done, when it had finished. Ron picked up the nearest thing to him and threw it against the wall. The vase shattered into a thousand pieces. Ron found this particularly ironic, the vase symbolising his breaking heart. Nevertheless he decided that breaking things would be a better outlet for his anger, instead of tearing himself apart.

Griffindor Common Room soon became filled with the constant sound of this smashing, falling on the floor, and loud angry sobs. In no time Ron had manage to break half the items in the common room, when the portrait to the Common Room shut loudly. Hermione was standing there. Here eyes red and swollen, dry tears stuck to her face. She looked just as upset as she had been on Friday.

"Ron." Hermione's was voice shaking.

"Hermione." Ron was bitter, and angry. Hermione knew he had all the reason in the world too be angry, but just hearing it from him made her feel even worse.

"I'm sorry babes."

"You're sorry." Ron spat. "You're bloody sorry. Is that all you can fucking say?"

"What else can I say. I love you, babes, you know that."

"Don't say that. Don't you dare say that! And I'm not you babes anymore."

"I know you're angry, but couldn't we just talk this through?"

"Talk about what, the fact that you've been sleeping around, with my best friend?" Ron was shouting now. He was angry, and throwing things wasn't going to help anymore. However Ron still threw the candleholder in his hand towards Hermione. She ducked and it hit the wall behind her.

"Ron, we can work through this. I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not enough. It never will be enough. Every time I see you. I think of you with him. You deserve each other, you lying whore."

"Ron, Harry's with Ginny. So we can still be together, you and me, just the two of us."

"Ginny's right you are a bitch. You're a manipulative bitch."

"Ron." Hermione tried to get closer to Ron, to wrap her arms around him, to make the world seem so much better.

"I know I've made mistakes, but nobody's perfect."

"No, not even miss Hermione Perfect Granger."

"Ron please…" Hermione was in tears. She was practically begging Ron for forgiveness, something which he was unwilling to give.

Ron stormed out of the common room. He needed a walk. He needed to be away from them.


	8. Mission Accomplished

Disclaimer: The Usual

A/N: Thanks to Alorkin for the review and helpful advice. The ending is somewhat unexpected. Chapter is again short though.

Ron spent the rest of the day moping around like a six year old, who had lost his favourite teddy bear. He refused to talk to Harry and Hermione, both of them trying their hardest to make emends with Ron. However, they showed no signs of reconciling with each other. Ron found solitude much better than being around people; nevertheless he did miss their company immensely. He would see Harry or Hermione walking by he had to suppress the urge to call one of their names. Ron didn't want to forgive them all too soon. He wanted them to be able to feel as hurt as he did the aggravating need to punch something, preferably Harry.

Harry found himself particularly fortunate. He had Ginny, who was comforting, and for brief moments in time could make him happy enough to forget about the argument he had between his best friends. This was only temporary; the guilt seemed to consume his whole self, so much that his mind would wander to thoughts of them, and the pain he has caused. Harry knew it was his fault. If he had been a better friend to Ron he would have realised what this would have done to him. Harry was sorry. He knew that. Yet, nothing could change the past, even if he wanted it to. All Harry could do is wait and hope that Ron would eventually forgive him. He was feeling vulnerable. His whole world shattered, Ginny, becoming less of a relief. He wanted Ron.

Hermione didn't have Ginny, or anyone to come and comfort her. All she had was her books, and the quiet empty space that was the heads common room. Hermione found that she had no ability to concentrate, her mind wandering to Ron between lines, the words, just meaningless. His face, full of hatred was as clear in her mind, as if she was seeing it for the first time, her life quite empty without him there.

For the next few days the trio barely looked at each other, let alone exchange meagre words such as hi. Ron was spending time with Neville who was no substitute to Harry's company. Harry would always be seen with Ginny, Hermione hidden behind a pile of books. Everywhere they went they were followed with whispers. People discussing the sordid affair, left, right and centre. It was hot gossip at Hogwarts, and virtually everyone knew about it. They could all feel the tension between them, with the ability to cut it with a knife. All parties involved refusing to acknowledge each other's presence, all civilities being thrown out of the window. It was clear to all that they would not be friends again, at least for the foreseeable future.

Most people preferred to discuss Hermione's role in it. She was the one that always seemed to be alone. Many people blaming her, saying she used spells, enchantments, some conspiracy theorists believing there to be an ulterior motive.

Hermione was sitting alone in the heads common room, when a familiar figure walked through the portrait towards her. Her expression changed from one of sadness to a smirk.

"Mission accomplished."

Draco Malfoy looked at Hermione. There was a glint in her eye. Malfoy leant down towards Hermione and whispered casually into her ear.

"Welcome to the dark side."

-The End-

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and tell me what you think. I may change some of it in time. But at the moment this is it. Ela x


End file.
